Modern building codes require that the air in a room of a building be circulated a minimum number of times in a given period of time in order to ensure the comfort and/or safety of the occupants, e.g., it is common for modern building codes to require a minimum of 2-4 air exchanges per hour for each room of the building.
However, in some areas of some buildings (e.g., laboratory spaces, hospital spaces, anatomy labs, animal care facilities, utility rooms containing heating systems and the like, garages, locker rooms, etc.), the presence of noxious substances (e.g., hazardous chemicals) may require a higher rate of air exchanges in order to ensure the comfort and/or safety of the occupants.
By way of example but not limitation, in a laboratory space where chemicals are handled on the open bench, without the protection of a fumehood, a higher rate of air exchanges (e.g., 8-12 air exchanges per hour) may be mandated in order to ensure the comfort and/or safety of the occupants. This higher rate of air exchanges is in addition to, and is not a substitute for, any fumehoods which may be provided in the laboratory space.
It will be appreciated that the higher rate of air exchanges for these laboratory spaces, while extremely important for the comfort and/or safety of the occupants, are nonetheless expensive due to the energy loss associated with the air exchange process. More particularly, the air exchanges are typically effected using the ambient air outside the building, and this outside ambient air must generally be conditioned (e.g., heated or cooled) before it is introduced into the laboratory space as replacement air for the laboratory space. This heating or cooling consumes energy, and energy is expensive. This is particularly true in colder and warmer climates, since more heating or cooling must be effected for the ambient outside air prior to introducing that air into the laboratory space as replacement air.
In view of this, it will be appreciated that energy costs are significantly higher for laboratory spaces (and/or other building spaces) which require an increased rate of air exchanges (e.g., 8-12 air exchanges per hour) than for those rooms which do not require an increased rate of air exchanges (e.g., only 2-4 air exchanges per hour).
Thus there is a need for a new approach for handling air in a laboratory space (and/or other building spaces) which would normally require an increased rate of air exchanges (e.g., 8-12 air exchanges per hour), in order to reduce the energy losses associated with the increased rate of air exchanges.
In addition, working devices for ensuring air quality in a building typically require an on-board display screen for allowing a user to operate the working device. However, such on-board display screens generally increase the cost of the working device. Thus, there is also a need for a new approach for controlling a working device without requiring that the working device have an on-board display screen in order to reduce the cost of the working device.
In addition, many other types of working devices typically require an on-board display screen for allowing a user to operate the working device. However, such on-board display screens generally increase the cost of these working device. Thus, there is also a need for a new approach for controlling other types of working devices without requiring that the working device have an on-board display screen in order to reduce the cost of the working device.